Cosette
' Cosette' is the main deuteragonist in the novel Les Misérables by Victor Hugo. She is the illegitimate daughter of Fantine and Félix Tholomyès. Her birth name is Euphrasie but she is referred to throughout her life as "Cosette." As a child, she is left with the Thenardiers and their children, who horribly abuse her while indulging their own young daughters, Éponine and Azelma. On Christmas of 1823, Cosette is adopted (and saved) by Jean Valjean. Later she grows into a beautiful teenager and marries Marius Pontmercy near the end of the story. Novel Childhood in Montfermeil As a toddler, Cosette's mother Fantine left her with the Thénardiers and gives them money to look after her. Éponine and Azelma once played with Cosette when they first met as toddlers, but they become cruel to her after following their parents' example of abusing her. They are unkind to her and tease her, and at times ignore her completely. While Fantine is in the hospital, Jean Valjean (by then known as Monsieur Madeleine) promised her to get and retrieve Cosette for her. But, Fantine dies before she sees her beloved daughter again. However, Valjean is determined to find and adopt Cosette. On Christmas Eve, as Cosette goes to the woods to fetch a pail of water, Valjean sees her. He helped her and accompanied her back in the inn. He sees how Éponine and Azelma are unkind to her, when they go to their mother and point at Cosette for "stealing" their doll. After seeing this, he leaves the inn for a while to buy a brand new expensive doll that costs about 30 francs. Later that night, Cosette naively places her wooden shoe before the fireplace next to Éponine and Azelma's shoes in expectation of receiving something from Father Christmas, though she knows that Father Christmas always ignores her. Valjean anonymously places a gold Louis coin in her shoe. On Christmas Day, Valjean informs the Thénardiers that the real reason he is at the inn is because he wants to take Cosette with him. Mme. Thénardier immediately agrees to this, but M. Thénardier pretends to have adoration for Cosette and acts reluctant to give her up. Valjean then offers them 1,500 francs, settling all of Fantine's debts, and he and Cosette leave the inn. However, Thénardier tries to swindle more money out of Valjean by running after them and telling Valjean that he has changed his mind and how he does not want to give Cosette away. He informs Valjean that Cosette's mother had entrusted her to their care and that he cannot release Cosette to a stranger, not without a note from her mother, however. Valjean, agreeing with him, hands him a letter signed by Fantine. Thénardier then attempts to order Valjean to either return Cosette or pay a thousand crowns, but Valjean ignores him and leaves with Cosette. Life after the Thénardiers Valjean takes Cosette directly to Paris. They lodge at Gorbeau House, and Valjean begins giving her a basic education. When Javert discovers Valjean's whereabouts, Valjean and Cosette are forced to escape. After climbing over a wall, they soon find themselves in the Petit-Picpus Convent. The gardener Fauchelevant, who was once rescued by Valjean in Montreuil-sur-Mer, recognizes "Monsieur Madeleine" and is eager to help him. Valjean poses as Fauchelevant's brother, assuming that name for Cosette and himself, and the two live peacefully in the convent for many years. Valjean works with Fauchelevent while Cosette is educated. Over time, she appears to have no recollection of her childhood before arriving at the convent. She leaves the convent at the age of fifteen. It is here Cosette receives her unofficial surname. Her original surname is Tholomyès. Relationship with Marius Cosette and Marius first met at Luxembourg Gardens. Now Cosette is very beautiful, with chestnut (châtain) hair and blue eyes. Both Marius and Cosette fall in love with each other when their eyes meet (although this only happens after constantly seeing each other over the course of several months). When Valjean takes notice of Marius’ affections, he sees Marius as a coward for not confronting him and seeking approval to court her. He also fears losing Cosette, who has become the source of his happiness, to Marius. After Marius discovers their address, Valjean then takes Cosette away from the Luxembourg Gardens and moves to another house, in which he thought Marius was a hired spy by Javert. Marius spots Cosette again during a charitable visit she and Valjean make to the Thénardiers at Gorbeau House, directly next door to Marius. He asks Éponine to find her new address for him, and she reluctantly agrees. After many weeks, Éponine takes Marius to Cosette’s new home. Marius idly watches Cosette for a few nights before approaching her. When Cosette and Marius finally meet again in Cosette's garden, they confess their love for each other and spend the rest of their lives together. Life after Valjean Marius and Cosette get married. The next morning, Valjean tells Marius of his criminal history. This leads Marius to believe Valjean is dangerous, and asks him to leave him and Cosette. Valjean wishes not to be permanently separated from Cosette, so Marius grants him a visit every evening. But slowly, he makes it clear that Valjean is not wanted in the house, so Valjean leaves and never comes back. When Marius finds out through M. Thénardier that Valjean had saved him, Marius and Cosette go to Valjean, now on his deathbed. Valjean then shares the last minutes of his life with Marius and Cosette, while Cosette learns from Valjean about her past and her mother Fantine. Musical Act I Child *Come to Me / Fantine's Death (silent, 2012 film only) * Castle on a Cloud * The Well Scene * The Bargain/The Thénardier Waltz of Treachery * Suddenly (silent, 2012 film only) * The Convent (silent, 2012 film only Adolescent * The Robbery/Javert's Intervention (silent) * I Saw Him Once (1985 cast only) * Rue Plumet – In My Life * A Heart Full of Love * The Attack on Rue Plumet * One Day More Act II * Every Day * Suddenly (Reprise) (2012 film only) * Wedding Chorale (silent) * Valjean's Death * Finale List of Portrayers Musical Child *Maryse Cédolin – Original French Concept Album *Sylvie Camacho, Priscilla Patron – Original Paris stage cast *Zoë Hart, Jayne O'Mahony, Joanne Woodcock – Original London cast *Donna Vivino – Original Broadway cast *Heather Brown, Niki Holt, Ilana Miller – Original Canadian cast *Nadia Henry, Samantha Ladak – 1987 Glasgow cast (also played Young Éponine) *Lauren Brzozowski, Sophie Stone – 1988 1st USA Tour *Tori Cwiklinski, Anna Seston – 1988 2nd USA tour *Eugenia Andysiak, Basia Bukoski – 1989, Musical Theatre in Gdynia (also played Young Éponine) *Marissa Dunlop – Complete Symphonic Recording *Momoko Nakamura – Original Japanese Cast *Josie Dhillon, Nicolette Reed – 1988 West End production *Kazuko Takahashi, Natsumi Yoshida –1989/1990 Japanese tour (also played Young Éponine) *Laura Margrethe Madsen – 1989 Vienna tour *Jenalyn Eng, Katya Ferlatte, Brooke Osadchin, Sara Palacios – 1989 Broadway production *Jennifer Bujari, Katie Song – 1990 Broadway production *Audrey Boitel, Karine Debec, Aurélie Lebarbé – 1991 Paris revival *Jessica Green, Samantha Manning – 1991 Broadway production *Marianne Ahlers, Wilhelmina Joosten – 1991 Dutch Cast *Madison Higgins, Katie Lee – 1992 Broadway production *Brittany Bradshaw, Crystal Tam – 1993/94 West End Production *Jessie Eaton, Isabella Peterson – 1993 Broadway *Naomi Inoue and Moa Wakahisa – 1994 Japanese Red Cast *Tsubacki Guchi and Chinatsu Kawa – 1994 Japanese Blue Cast *Juliana Cameron, Selena Smalls – 1995 Broadway *Hannah Chick – 10th Anniversary Concert 1995 *Charlotte Cottis-Griffith, Megan Siegel – 1996 Broadway *Jessica Vlaykov, Margaret Baldachin – 1996 Philadelphia tour *Teresa Acenas, Maria Ziegler – 1996 West End production *Alexandra Herkcenrathe, Megan Levine – 1997 West End production *Diana Tan – 1997 Florida cast *Chiyo Maki – 1997-1999 Japanese tour *Bersabhe Bulger, Celia Solomon – 1998 Toronto tour (also played Young Éponine) *Michelle Ekmekjan, Gabriella Panozo – 1998 West End production *Dorothée Mathieu – 1998 Québec cast *Natalie Green, Jordana Lay – 1998 Dover tour (also played Young Éponine) *Adrienne Lavigne – 1999 Antwerp Tour *Emily Rowan – 1999 Dublin Tour *Marissa Brigida Vives – 2000 Argentina, Bueno Aires Spain Tour *Stephanie Mikeo Cohen – 2000 US tour *Hannah Schembri – 2001 Malta tour *Mahta Desroaches, Kiana Rhiazi – 2001 Broadway production *Malena Perez – 2002 Commissioning Mexican scene *Shinju Masuyo Himura, Keori Uedi – 2003 Japanese Violet and Light Blue Cast *Sayuri Matsushita – 2003 Japanese Green and Orange Cast *Brianna Hisey, Corinne Leal – 2002 West End production *Johanna Chamberlain, Portia-Marie Corbett, Megan Siegel – 2003 West End production *Megan Dela Cruz, Janice Ritchie – 2004 West End Production *Maggie Day, Carolyn Runalls – 2005 West End Production *Sakuraku Miki – 2005 Japanese tour *Shireen Bragman, Alexis Taha – 2006 West End Production *Hunter Campbell – 2006 Washington DC tour *Tess Adams, Kylie Liya Goldstein, Carly Rose Sonenclar – 2006: Broadway revival (also played Young Éponine) *Mia Hirsch – 2006 Berlin cast *Sammy Bloom, Stephanie Tangir – 2006-2007 West End Production *Monica Byron, Gillian Smith – 2007 Broadway cast *Julia Adams, Jessica Zhang – 2007-2008 West End Production *Katherine Sleeth – 2008 Wichita Tour *Tanaz Gara, Madison Mojarab – 2008 Vancouver Youth Production *Madison Levy – 2008-2009 Hollywood Bowl Cast *Celeste Auld, Courtney Wright – 2009 West End Production *Kalie Naftzger – 2009 TexARTS production *Samara Clarke – 25th anniversary UK tour *Mia Jenkins – 25th Anniversary Concert at the O2 *Eléonore Cavey – 2009 Quebec tour *Greet Drika, Ima Rompa – 2008-2009 Dutch Revival cast *Laura Berry, Ava Thompson – 2009-2010 West End Production *Sayuri Hamasaki – 2011 Japanese tour *Catalina Smith – 2010/11 Madrid cast *Kitagawa Mai, Kimura Aozora, Shimizu Sion – 2013 25th anniversary Japanese cast *Ardita Cays, Christina Fray, Gillian Simco, Erin Sinojmeri – 2010-2011 West End production *Isabelle Allen, Lois Ellington, Ashley Goldberg, Sarah Huttlestone – 2011-2012 West End production *Sarah Rose Meldrin – 2011 Florida cast *Maja Kwiatkowska – 2010-11 Roma Theater in Warsaw *Erin Cearlock, Ava Della Pietra, Abbey Rose Gould – 2011: 25th Anniversary US Tour *Sarah B’Dacy, Eden Watts – 2012 US tour *Elise Blake, Annabel Parsons, Ellie Simmons – 2012 English Regional cast (also played Young Éponine) *Emmi Dawson, Jemima Eaton, Caoimhe Judd, Honey Harrison Maw – 2012 West End cast *Michelangela Basurto – 2012 Bologna tour *Scarlett Halton – RGS High Wycombe 2013 School Edition *Matilda Shapland, Eva Trodd, Lucy Simmonds – 2013/14 West End cast *Ella Ballentine, Saara Chaudry, Madison Oldroyd – 2013 Toronto cast (also played Young Éponine) *Angeli Negron, Mckayla Twiggs, Mia Sinclair Jenness – 2014 Broadway cast (also play Young Éponine) *Ana Pérez Segura, Martina Vidal, Chiruca Baez Seoane – 2013-2014 Los Miserables: Spanish Tour *Riley Samson – Lawrence Park CI's 2014 school edition Adolescent * Fabienne Guyon – Original French Concept Album, Original Paris stage cast * Rebecca Caine – Original London cast * Judy Kuhn – Original Broadway cast, 10th Anniversary Concert * Kymberley Huffman – Original Canadian cast * Madeline Herkenrath – 1987 Glasgow cast * Mila Van Weert – 1988 1st USA Tour * Kristen Basic – 1988 2nd USA tour * Ewa Świątek, Anna Widera - 1989, Musical Theatre in Gdynia * Tracy Shayne - Complete Symphonic Recording cast and 1988 Broadway * Yuki Saito, Kano Shibata and Honoka Suzuki - Original Japanese Cast * Mikiko Shiraki -1989-1991 Japanese tour * Mary Louise Clark - 1988 West End production * Morenike Fadayomi - 1989 Vienna tour * Jacquelyn Piro Donovan - 1989 Broadway production * Melissa Anne Davis - 1990 Broadway production * Marie Zamora – 1991 Paris revival * Gretchen Kingsley - 1991 Broadway production * Joke de Kruijf - 1991 Dutch Cast * Jennifer Lee Andrews - 1992 Broadway production * Nicky Adams - 1993/94 West End Production * Kim Seun Yeung - 1993 Korean Highlights * Sarah E. Litzsinger - 1993 Broadway * Yuhko Miyamoto- 1994 Japanese Red Cast and 1994 Japanese Tour * Yasuko Sado - 1994 Japanese Blue Cast and 1994 Japanese Tour * Stephanie Waters - 1995 Broadway * Tamra Hayden - 1996 Broadway * Kate Fisher -1996 Philadelphia tour * Annalene Beechey - 1996-1998 West End production * Cathy Cogle - 1997 West End production * Iva Savidge – 1997 Florida cast * Hayami Yu, Risa Junna - 1997-1999 Japanese tour * Regan Thiel - 1998 Toronto tour * Katie Lengyell – 1998 Dover tour * Christeena Michelle Riggs - 1998 West End production * Nöelle Léonie Rey – 1998 Québec cast * Hilde Van Wesepoel, Sigrid van Coillie - 1999 Antwerp Tour * Poppy Tierney - 1999 Dublin Tour * Yumi Adachi, TOHKO, Takako Keiko Horiuchi - 2000-2001 Japanese tour * Tobi Foster - 2001 Broadway production * Nele-Liis Vaiksoo - 2001 Estonian Production * Claire Debono - 2001 Malta Tour * Silvia Luchetti – 2000 Argentina, Bueno Aires Spain Tour * Claudia Cota - 2002 Commissioning Mexican scene * Yuka Kohno - 2003 Japanese Violet and Light Blue Cast and 2003-2006 Japanese tour * Tamaki Kenmotsu - 2003 Japanese Green and Orange Cast and 2003-2006 Japanese tour * Rina Chinen - 2005 Japanese tour * Nishiura Kaori - 2005-2006 Japanese Tour * Sandra Turley - 2002 West End production * Helen French -2002, 2003 West End production * Julia Moller - 2004 - 2005 - 2006 West End Production * Sierra Boggess - 2006 Washington DC tour * Ali Ewoldt – 2006: Broadway revival * Gina Beck – 2006-2007 West End Production * Idara Victor - 2007 Broadway revival * Claire-Marie Hall – 2007-2008 West End Production * Ashley Batten -2008 Wichita Tour * Leanne Dobinson – 2008-2009 West End Production * Heather Garbutt, Kaitlin Moher – 2008 Vancouver youth production * Katie Hall – 2009 West End Production, UK tour and 25th Anniversary Concert at the O2 * Myriam Brousseau -2009 Quebec tour * Suzan Seegers - 2008-2009 Dutch Revival cast * Tomita Maho - 2007 Japanese tour * Karashima Sae, Mika Kikuchi - 2007-2009 Japanese tour * Sayaka Kanda - 2009-2011 Japanese Tour * Emily Bull – 2009-2010 West End Production * Helen Owen - 2010 West End production * Amanda Jane (AJ) Callaghan -2011 West End Production * Emiri Nakayama, Inada Mizuki, Orii Motoko - 2011 Japanese tour * Talía del Val – 2010-2011 (Madrid) 2011-2012 (Barcelona): Los Miserables (Spain revival) * Lee Ji Soo - 2013 South Korean 25th annniversary tour * Ikuyo Aoyama - 2013 25th anniversary Japanese cast * Reina Isogai, Kumiko Wakai - 2013 25th anniversary Japanese cast * Lucie Jones – 2010-2011 West End Production * Lisa-Anne Wood – 2011-2012 West End Production * Paulina Janczak, Kaja Mianowana, Weronika Bochat - 2010/12 Roma Theater in Warsaw * Jennifer Latimer – 2011: 25th Anniversary US Tour * Lauren Wiley – 2012: 25th Anniversary US Tour * Zoe Doano - 2012 West end Production * Giulia Fabbri - 2012 Bologna tour * Harriet Flashman - RGS High Wycombe 2013 School Edition * Samantha Dorsey – 2012-2014 West End Production (Current) * Emilie Fleming - 2014-2015 West End Production * Samantha Hill - 2013 Toronto cast and 2014 Broadway Production * Charlotte Maltby -2014 Broadway production * Emily Langridge - 2013 current Australian Cast * Talía del Val – 2013-2014 Los Miserables: Spanish Tour * Chelsea Oswald – Lawrence Park CI's 2014 school edition Movies Child * Kittens Reichert – 1917 film * Andrée Rolane – 1925 film * Gaby Triquet – 1934 films * Marilyn Knowlden – 1935 film * Duccia Giraldi – 1948 film * Patsy Weil – 1952 film * Martine Havet – 1958 film * Loretta Goggi – 1964 mini-series * Vania Vinitsky – 1972 mini-series * Edith González – 1973 series * Joanna Price – 1978 film * Valentine Bordelet – 1982 film/1985 mini-series * Mimi Newman – 1998 film * Léopoldine Serre – 2000 mini-series * Tamaki Matsumoto - Shōjo Cosette anime 2007 * Isabelle Allen – 2012 film Adolescent * Maria Fromet – 1913 films * Jewel Carmen – 1917 film * Sandra Milovanoff – 1925 film * Josseline Gaël – 1934 films * Rochelle Hudson – 1935 film * Valentina Cortese – 1948 film * Debra Paget – 1952 film * Béatrice Altariba – 1958 film * Giulia Lazzarini – 1964 mini-series * Lesley Roach – 1967 mini-series * Nicole Jamet – 1972 mini-series * Diana Bracho – 1973 series * Caroline Langrishe – 1978 film * Christiane Jean – 1982 film/1985 mini-series * Claire Danes – 1998 film * Virginie Ledoyen – 2000 mini-series * Kaori Nozuka - 2007 Shōjo Cosette anime * Amanda Seyfried – 2012 film Trivia *"Cosette" in French means "little thing" while Euphrasie means "mirth." *Polish forms of her names are: "Kozeta" (Cosette) and "Eufrazja" (Euphrasie) *Original French version of "The Lark" is "l'Alouette. Gallery Musical Cosette-11.jpg|Mia Jenkins Cosette-2.jpg|Mia Jenkins 246ec030-7dfc-4101-b5c5-03465ccf07be 665x665.jpg|Maja Kwiatkowska TAC-Screencaps-Castle-on-a-Cloud-les-miserables-8034531-839-466.jpg|Hannah Chick Bargain3nt.jpg|Megan Siegel ImagesCAM1LGWB.jpg|Mia Jenkins Images (7).jpg Madisonmojarablittlecosette.png|Madison Mojarab LesmisLisa.jpg Judy kuhn.png Katie-Hall-as-Cosette-Gareth-Gates-as-Marius.jpg Katie-Hall-as-Cosette.jpg Katie-hall-as-cosette.jpeg 661157-12 katie hall.png Tn-500 lesmis16.jpg CosetteSamanthaDorsey.jpg Tumblr muds8rqRBD1r3c88xo5 1280.jpg Tumblr mvgekjmpFT1r3c88xo8 500.jpg Tumblr mvgcubgwJ71r3c88xo4 500.jpg Tumblr mvgbovmKK71r3c88xo1 250.png Tumblr mvgcubgwJ71r3c88xo2 400.jpg Hqdefaultcosmar.jpg Photo 4.JPG Tumblr my2rbjFRBa1s9d4vlo2 r1 500.jpg Tumblr my06umUfSA1rnqzobo1 500.jpg Indeks.jpg DSC 0014.jpg Tumblr m6rdy0JuW11ryzv0ko1 400.jpg Lesmisprod3.jpg Kuhndiva2.jpg 61755.jpg Th46u76i.jpg Les Miserables - 10th Anniversary Concert 1995 DVDRip 399 0001judy.jpg Les Miserables - 10th Anniversary Concert 1995 DVDRip 399 0001.jpg Tumblr n3ez78dipE1rnqzobo1 1280.jpg Kaitlinmohercosette.png Broadwaylesmismariuscosette.PNG Film 2012 Film ComeToMe-Cosette.jpg|Isabelle Allen as little Cosette, as she appears in Fantine's hallucination C2.jpg|Isabelle Allen as little Cosette, during "The Well Scene" Tumblr mmk5qwMEwI1qcelxxo3 1280.png|Amanda Seyfried as Cosette during Every Day Tumblr mntt72ASui1qd12npo1 1280.jpg|Amanda Seyfried during the "Suddenly" reprise Tumblr mfhvrjroCB1r2n2w2o4 500.jpg|Amanda Seyfried in a Vogue magazine promotional picture Inmylife.jpeg|"How strange, this feeling that my life's begun at last!" Images.jpeg Images-1.jpeg|Cosette and Marius Images-7.jpg|Cosette's poster Les-miserables-screenshot-cosette.jpg|"A heart full of love, a heart full of song..." Tumblr mhczanxApA1rwahceo1 500.jpg 121226034429-les-miserables-amanda-seyfried-story-top.jpg|"I will never go away, and we will be together every day..." Tumblr mto15e7SZT1snnhu8o2 1280.jpg Tumblr mto15e7SZT1snnhu8o4 1280.jpg|"In My Life..." Tumblr mto15e7SZT1snnhu8o7 1280.png|Seeing Marius Tumblr mtpkp5Dg1J1sdjsjxo1 500.jpg|Isabelle Allen as little Cosette, leaving the inn Tumblr mtygdonBMN1sdjsjxo1 500.jpg|Seeing Marius Tumblr mto15e7SZT1snnhu8o6 1280.jpg Tumblr mto15e7SZT1snnhu8o1 1280.jpg|"Do you hear the people sing, lost in the valley of the night?" Hqdefaulthrst.jpg|A heart full of love Tumblr mrstrdFJ4n1sdjsjxo1 1280.jpg|"How strange, this feeling that my life's begun at last..." Tumblr mu0mnrYILW1qdrg17o4 1280.jpg Tumblr mvealephei1qzaxfso2 500.png|Amanda Seyfriend sings in "One Day More" Tumblr msomonxnqG1sdjsjxo2 500.jpg|Isabelle Allen as little Cosette, just before living the inn at Montfermeil Tumblr mu0mnrYILW1qdrg17o2 1280.jpg|"Little dear, cost us dear." Untitled.png|Isabelle Allen sings Castle on a Cloud Castle on a Cloud.png|''There is a castle on a cloud...'' The Well Scene.png|Isabelle Allen with Hugh Jackman in The Well Scene Article-2360413-1AC87266000005DC-491 634x480.jpg Tumblr mzrrcuyamZ1r1rmzqo3 1280.png Tumblr n1commtb6s1rwbs3lo1 500.png Valjeanandcosettedoll.png Valjeanandcosettewalking.png Valjeanandcosetteparis.png Valjeanandcosettecarrying.png Cosettepail.png Other films and Illustrations To see more photos, click here. Mimi-Newman-Les-Miserables.3.jpg|1998 Film: Mimi Newman as young Cosette Danes-cosette-w724.jpg|1998 Film: Claire Danes as Cosette LesMiserables1998-Still4.jpg Les5.png 7j4pvuVXqU.png 3f813af7gw1e29hn9g7wcj.jpg imagescosette.jpg unpop-les-mis-claire-danes.jpg tumblr_m9bhzgU3zb1qca46zo1_1280.jpg LesMiserables1998-Promo1.jpg Les-Misérables-Online-Free.png 2006581MqveFMRzikFV7Hc_8n63Uc1ipmVb1vLp9msrFhS3XaFwpWgi6UYEv.jpg 36119.png vlcsnap-2013-01-03-10h24m59s110.JPG 512Les.Miserables.1998.BR.jpg Images234.jpg|Illustration from the novel: Valjean finds Cosette in the woods 200px-Ebcosette.jpg|Child Cosette in the novel Cosette&valjean.jpg|An illustration from the novel: Cosette, Marius, and her father FC28QgW.jpg|1982 Film: Valjean gives young Cosette a doll (1982 version) The adult cosette sketch.png|A 19th century illustration of the teenage Cosette Cosette wedding illustration.png Cosette and catherine painting.png|1800's painting of the child Cosette and her doll, Catherine Les-Miserables-Shoujo-Cosette-episode-4-screenshot-014.jpg|Shojo Cosette anime Les-Miserables-Shoujo-Cosette-episode-2-screenshot-004.jpg Les-Miserables-Shoujo-Cosette-episode-4-screenshot-011.jpg Vlcsnap-274570.jpg 5b9-1-darknessTH.jpg 4b4-5-cossette-after-letterTH.jpg Lesmis1934youngcosette.PNG|Young Cosette, 1934 film Lesmis1934valjeansdeath.PNG|Grown Cosette, 1934 film (right) Category:Characters Category:Characters in the musical Category:Anime Characters